<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alleyway by JessieMcCree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543318">Alleyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMcCree/pseuds/JessieMcCree'>JessieMcCree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMcCree/pseuds/JessieMcCree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>萨博偶尔会在周末来等艾斯下班。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alleyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：牛郎！Ace（24）/学生！Sabo（21）</p>
<p>BGM：Darkness and Light – John Legend</p>
<p>Warning：现代AU，艾斯是日本人，萨博是英国人。肤浅的簧文，有口交，失禁，内射等情节，谨慎阅读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>萨博在考上东大之后就从和艾斯的租屋里搬了出去，开始了住宿生活。因为学业繁忙的关系，两人很少见面，但萨博会为了和艾斯见面而空出时间，一个月一次，偶尔两次，推掉同学的聚会邀请，独自乘电车来到繁华的不夜城。</p>
<p>艾斯是歌舞伎町一家夜店的头牌。他的父亲是卡普抓捕的罪犯，卡普在罗杰死后收养了他，后来又收养了被父母虐待而出逃的萨博。艾斯，萨博，还有卡普的孙子路飞在乡下生活了很长一段时间，直到艾斯决定放弃学业跑去东京，被一个叫白胡子的人捡到，从18岁开始他的牛郎生涯，现在已经七年了。</p>
<p>因为萨博那头漂亮的金发，他在店里等待艾斯的时候总会被来客误以为是店员，他也不否认，温柔的和客人交流攀谈。良好的家教不会让他露馅，戴着华贵珠宝的女性会为他点昂贵的香槟，心疼他眼睛上方被烫伤的旧疤。白胡子店里的人对这样每月都会发生的事显然已经习惯了，理所当然的把抽成记在艾斯的账上。在十二点之后艾斯就会过来把萨博带走，这也是长久以来默认的规矩：在萨博来的那天艾斯可以十二点就下班。</p>
<p>而艾斯会把萨博带到夜店后面的暗巷里，他们时常如此，等不及去远一点的地方开房，在休息室做又有被发现的风险——虽然艾斯并不介意。</p>
<p>“今天又有客人给你开酒了？如果你来这里上班业绩一定会超过我的。”<br/>“嗯——哈哈，有危机感了吗艾斯？只是因为女孩子对外国人的新鲜感吧……嘶。”</p>
<p>萨博靠在墙上，因为艾斯拉开了他的裤子而吸了口凉气。就算是春天深夜的温度也还是挺低的，他低下头去看艾斯的脸，只能看到男人的黑发，在黑乎乎的暗巷里几乎分辨不清。然后湿润的舌头贴了上来，萨博的呼吸停顿了一下，把手伸下去插进了艾斯柔软的发间。</p>
<p>“这是多了抽成的特别服务吗，艾斯？这么看你偶尔也会拿出对待客人的努力来对待我啊——”</p>
<p>他的手指在把话说完的下一秒收紧了，艾斯的舌头很热，很湿，几乎轻易的让他的阴茎勃起了。萨博感到自己的脸有一点热意，也许是因为硬的太过容易，但他确实拿艾斯毫无办法。那条柔软的舌头能说出无数让女人沉醉的甜言蜜语，现在正包裹着他的阴茎，把硬勃的性器含进湿润温暖的口中。</p>
<p>原先还能感到一点夜风带来的凉意，这会儿除了燥热什么也感觉不到了。萨博的手指揪紧了艾斯的发根，喉头吞咽着似乎想说些什么，他的嘴唇张了一瞬，又难以开口似的抿紧了。艾斯的舌头在阴茎表面舔舐的感觉太过清晰，他连下腹都烧灼起来，忍耐的不想射在恋人嘴里，紧蹙着眉头想要把艾斯的脸推开一点。</p>
<p>“——艾斯……快停下、我要……”</p>
<p>他的眼眶都有点红了，艾斯还是一声不吭，卖力用舌头和嘴讨好他发硬的性器。距离上一次见面隔的有一点久，他有一个课题需要完成，也许艾斯生气了……？萨博觉得自己无法好好思考，性快感让他的大脑搅成浆糊。他来之前做好了清理和扩张，但艾斯这次完全没有想碰他后面的意思，连手指也在揉搓含不下的阴茎根部，湿润的口腔一下一下的吸吮着龟头。敏感的顶端牵带出无穷的快感，对性交食髓知味的后面隐隐不安的产生了一些微妙的感觉。萨博的脸更红了，这不是平时的艾斯——以往他哪次不是热烈的像一团火似的？口交这种事虽然也会做但哪次都不及这次做的细致……艾斯不喜欢被噎到的感觉，但现在居然在给他做深喉，该死的，上帝啊，萨博无助的想，我真的要射在他嘴里了吗？</p>
<p>龟头滑进咽口造成的吞咽反射让舌根紧紧的压住阴茎，自从萨博成年以来他们做了无数次爱，做到让萨博想逃走的时候也不是没有，但阴茎被喉咙压住的感觉真是爽的他头皮发麻。金发的男人发出了一两声哽咽，他的腿都有点软了，身上蒙了一层因忍耐而生出的热汗。他的手指在艾斯的黑发间徘徊了一阵，最后探下去摸艾斯的脸，抓住比他年长三岁的男人的手，克制着嗓音的颤抖，把艾斯的手往身后牵。</p>
<p>“我都要被你舔湿了……艾斯，你真的还不进来吗？”</p>
<p>02.</p>
<p>艾斯在听到这句话之后停顿了一下，抬起脸去看萨博。借着巷子尽头昏暗的灯光萨博能看到艾斯嘴唇泛着异样的水光，从下而上仰望着他的模样就像一只伺机而动的黑猫。</p>
<p>黑色的猫咪舔了一下自己因为口交而湿漉漉的嘴唇，终于站起来去亲吻萨博。他的舌头上还有点腥涩的味道，一边亲一边把那点腥味送进萨博的嘴里。在这么近的距离下萨博能看见艾斯脸颊上可爱的雀斑，他不止一次的在做爱中观察艾斯的雀斑，明明已经是成年人了，但这些可爱的斑点让艾斯的脸看起来尤为稚嫩，富有活力，他的艾斯笑起来就像太阳一样热烈……萨博盯着那些雀斑，一边胡思乱想，一边动手解开艾斯的裤子，用手去套弄他已经勃起的东西。</p>
<p>只是草草的弄了两下，艾斯就把他翻了过去，让他面对灰色的矮墙。萨博的眼睛眨动了一下，而下一刻艾斯就把他的阴茎插了进来。他的确扩张过了，艾斯掰开他的臀肉，可以称得上容易的插到了底。</p>
<p>突如其来的快感让萨博咬住了自己的手背，但呻吟还是漏了出来，前列腺被直接碾过去，他早就濒临射精的前头一下就射了。积攒了一个多月的精液无声无息的射到了矮墙脚下，羞耻感一下就把萨博淹没了。</p>
<p>没人会知道这是他留下的东西，但以后每次在这里做爱都会回想起自己是怎么被操射的……萨博的脸红的快要滴血，而始作俑者还毫不自知，只穿着一件背心的身体紧靠上萨博的后背，脸颊贴到萨博耳边。</p>
<p>“嗯？你怎么就射了，刚刚不是忍了很久吗……果然我的口交技术还是不行啊，萨博还是比较喜欢后面吧？”</p>
<p>这到底是什么蠢问题？萨博扭过头想要瞪他一眼，还没转过头就被紧接着的顶弄操的咬紧了牙。他的裤子掉到脚踝，皮带扣在地上磨出沙沙的声音。艾斯一边操他，还一边摸他的胸部和软下来的阴茎。他的乳头很敏感，在租屋做爱的时候艾斯喜欢咬他的乳尖，把两边的乳头都吮的肿胀通红，而现在只是用两根手指来回搓捻，另一边没被触碰的乳头也硬挺起来。</p>
<p>刚射过的性器还在不应期，任凭艾斯怎么弄也不可能立刻勃起，反而让萨博产生了一种没射干净的错觉。每每艾斯的阴茎挤过前列腺那种有东西要流出来的感觉就更明显，萨博的腰胯不安的扭动了一下，似乎想要把下体从艾斯的掌握里撤出来。</p>
<p>“等一等，艾斯，我不喜欢这样——”<br/>“嘘，萨博，有人来了。”</p>
<p>艾斯没有说谎，萨博确实能隐约听到有人说话的声音，这个巷子很隐蔽，几乎没什么人会来，但也保不齐……如果被发现了该怎么办呢？他的身体本能的绷紧了，吞咬着艾斯阴茎的后穴也同样收紧，却被艾斯用力的肏开了。过电般的快感从尾椎骨升腾上去，萨博单手撑着墙壁又恼又怒的别过头去瞪了艾斯一眼。</p>
<p>艾斯露出了一个久违的笑容来，半是讨好半是谄媚的在萨博转过来的脸颊上亲吻了一下，身下的力道倒是半点没卸，萨博被操的摇摇晃晃的，只能勉力不让呻吟从自己嘴里跑出来。人声变的更近了，像是不止一个，嘈杂的声音里夹着一些骂骂咧咧的脏话，萨博无从分辨，可能被发现的紧张让他感到无所适从，艾斯却像个没事人一样还在揉搓他的下体。他想掰开艾斯的手，反而被艾斯捉住牵着他的手一起抚慰下身。想射又没东西可射的感觉过于陌生了，萨博的眼眶红的厉害，他的金发因为汗水贴在颊侧，压低了声音求饶似的出声。</p>
<p>“艾斯、艾斯……这样不行，别再弄了。”</p>
<p>他们曾经在租屋昏天黑地的做爱，那时也有一次类似的情况发生。艾斯的心很软，只要萨博开口说不行不要最后总是会停下，但这回他似乎打定主意要做到越界，任凭萨博怎么撒娇也不会收手。</p>
<p>03.</p>
<p>逐渐靠近的人声让萨博非常惊慌，他不再出声，极为克制的咬住了下唇。那些声音听起来像是几个醉汉，在灯红酒绿的街道上出现喝醉酒的人并不奇怪，而他们只要再拐过一个墙角绝对就会发现——还被压在墙上肏的金发大学生紧张的肩胛骨都绷紧了，他撑在墙壁上的手攥握成拳，反抗不了只能勉力不要发出声响。</p>
<p>好在那些声音没有再靠近，但紧接着传出的声响让萨博愣了一下，脸颊几乎是瞬间红成了一片。那几个男人在墙角解手，液体溅在地上的声音异常清晰。艾斯的手还握着他的阴茎，他不可能不做联想，这就像一个把尿的姿势——这种荒唐的想法快把他的理智全都蒸发了，更可悲的是随着这个想法的出现身体也隐隐的感到些许尿意，而艾斯……艾斯绝对是故意的。萨博发誓他听到了艾斯的笑声，在让人窘迫的醉鬼骂骂咧咧的离开后，他坏心眼的大哥咬住了他的耳朵。“萨博，你今天兴致不高吗？”</p>
<p>萨博绝不可能向艾斯坦白他硬不起来的理由，那根插在他身体里的东西搅得他里面全湿透了，龟头插到底时挤压过膀胱产生的酸涩让他咬紧了牙，执意不去搭理艾斯的钓鱼执法。</p>
<p>他的脸涨的通红，连藏在衣领里的皮肤都透着热意。艾斯的牙和舌头在萨博的耳廓流连，慢吞吞的啃到后颈，舔掉金发男人皮肤上蒙着的那一层热汗，留下一连串不轻不重的齿痕。艾斯知道在被咬的时候他可爱的恋人会无法克制的颤抖，喉咙里会发出低低的啜泣。萨博一直都受不了这个，比起粗暴、强迫，带着控制欲的啃咬更能让他缴械投降。</p>
<p>“艾斯……艾斯，松手，”萨博还是开口了，他斟酌着词句，试图用另一种方式让艾斯转移注意。“我今天只想用后面……艾斯！”</p>
<p>没等他说完艾斯就捏了一下他的龟头，差点尿出来的感觉让他像某种受惊的小动物一样叫了一声艾斯的名字，而艾斯根本置若罔闻，身下的抽动一刻也没停过。</p>
<p>湿漉漉的穴腔被阴茎捣得搅出水声，萨博觉得他胯下都泛着潮气，腿根有液体淌过的错觉让他背脊上窜过酥麻的快感。他当然不可能有那么湿，但濒临失禁的感觉快让他的大脑都错乱了——萨博哽咽了一声，汗水从他的下颚滚落，掉进锁骨里。</p>
<p>“艾斯、这样不行……”这太超过了，他绝望的想。</p>
<p>他终于还是尿了出来，在艾斯用指腹蹭过他前头的尿孔，又去摸他汗津津的会阴之后。他跟那些个醉汉一样尿在了墙角，冲掉了他刚刚射在墙上的精液。</p>
<p>萨博浑身都在发烫，他的阴茎还在滴水，却已经毫无阻碍的勃起了。如果不是艾斯抱着他，他应该已经腿软得坐到了地上。</p>
<p>他想对艾斯发火，但他没有力气。</p>
<p>“你这个自大的、精虫上脑的、笨蛋，变态，混球……”<br/>“什么？”</p>
<p>艾斯的英语很烂，所以萨博在艾斯面前说母语的次数屈指可数，上一次还是在艾斯辍学去做牛郎之前，萨博给他的期末考试做临时突击。萨博的声音带着一点哭腔，因为艾斯操的很用力而磕磕绊绊。艾斯听着他念了一长串，就像在听什么咒语，而不知道自己恋人说了什么的感觉让人尤为不爽。</p>
<p>“萨博，你在说什么？”艾斯的眉头皱了起来，就像他被迫补习英语时的表情。“你不高兴了吗？”</p>
<p>萨博想自己根本没骂错他。</p>
<p>04.</p>
<p>显然艾斯不觉得萨博不做解释不算是什么问题，他有的是办法让萨博开口。他们已经做了有好一会儿，湿软的穴道内没有哪一寸地方不在发热，阴茎在里头出入摩擦牵带出的快感让萨博忍不住低低的喘息。</p>
<p>从齿缝间漏出的呻吟是最为诱人的，偶尔从舌尖吐露出的不知其意的单词让怀里金发的男人变成了秘宝。艾斯抱起了萨博一侧的大腿，好让抽插变的更为顺畅轻松——萨博摇摇晃晃的，因为快感而仰着头，不一会儿又因为脱力而低垂下去，露出弧度漂亮的后颈线来。</p>
<p>他的后颈上还有艾斯咬出的牙印，微微蜷曲的发尾也因为汗水而粘在皮肤上。萨博的喉结滚动着，从嗓子里挤出呻吟，还有一两句咒骂。他爽的直抖，腿根因为快感而绷紧，让他产生快要抽筋的错觉。</p>
<p>艾斯熟知他身上每一个敏感点，往往用手就能轻易让他达到高潮。萨博的阴茎前端泌着腺液，身体里仿佛有火在燃烧。而艾斯不想让他高潮，用快感在折磨他，让性欲不断的堆积，却不给丝毫纾解。那根滚烫的东西来回碾压着萨博的前列腺，在发觉他快要射了之后又有意避开，隔靴搔痒似的浅抽浅插。明明已经快要到了，却硬生生的戛然而止，这种感觉换谁来都不会觉得好受，他的嘴唇张了一下，急急的喘了口气，双眼蒙上了一层水汽。</p>
<p>“萨博……”肇事者还在叫他，用柔软的嘴唇亲吻他的脖颈，像只粘人的猫咪。“你不高兴了吗？”</p>
<p>萨博当然知道他的言下之意，不高兴就别想痛快的结束——今天的艾斯真的很不讲道理！先前失禁带来的羞耻感还没有全然消退，但再这么僵持下去也不是办法……体力消耗的太快，如果被干到没法走路就太丢脸了。</p>
<p>“艾斯——我刚刚是说，你干我干得很舒服。”<br/>“你觉得我会相信这个？”</p>
<p>艾斯笑了，然后如萨博所愿的开始狠狠的干他。插在萨博后穴里的阴茎直出直入，每一下都顶到最深处，然后再慢吞吞的拔出来，龟头刮蹭着穴里的嫩肉，把里头被插得温热黏腻的淫水都刮出来。这会儿萨博的腿根是真的湿了，肏进去的时候交合处都能发出黏糊糊的水声。</p>
<p>高热像是要把萨博体内的水分都蒸干了，他渴得厉害，急急的喘息，不断的吞咽好让自己的喉咙没那么干燥。他哑着嗓子喊艾斯，艾斯顶他一下他就发出一声破碎的叫喊。</p>
<p>“艾斯、……艾斯！”萨博重复着艾斯的名字，他声音在高潮时拔高了一些。他射精的时候艾斯还在干他，把他因为高潮而绞紧的肠穴肏开、肏到熟软。</p>
<p>萨博觉得他的屁股肯定一时半会儿没法正常的收缩了，艾斯肯的会射在里面，待会儿也许会流一裤子精液也说不定。</p>
<p>他转过脸去和身后的艾斯接吻，艾斯咬着他的下唇，如他所预料的那样把精液尽数留在了他的身体里。被内射的感觉让萨博感觉下半身都要融化了，无法自控的收紧后穴，像是想要更多似的，榨取艾斯的精液。</p>
<p>05.</p>
<p>“所以你刚刚到底说了什么？萨博，你说实话我就拔出来。”<br/>“……我确实在夸奖你，艾斯。如果你对如何用英语夸奖别人有兴趣，我不介意空出时间来教一下你。”</p>
<p>艾斯愁眉苦脸的带着萨博回家了。</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>